Mito Uzumaki's Secret
by Dnome Warlock
Summary: Mito Uzumaki had a secret, a very powerful secret. So powerful in fact, that if anyone found out, she would be killed.


A little one shot. My first. Could have come up with a whole story with this idea if I had the time, Naruto:Unsatisfied comes first. Hope you like. Don't own Naruto by the way.

**Mito Uzumaki's Secret:**

Mito Uzumaki had a secret, a very powerful secret. So powerful in fact, that if anyone found out, she would be killed. No one knew the real reason she left the village around the same time every day. She was heiress to the clan, the only people who had the right and the courage to demand answers were her parents. They trusted her though, so no further explanation was needed beyond the "I'm training".

It was a lie, but it also was not. She would train for a good hour or so, pushing herself to her limits, or work on a powerful new seal she was trying to create or adjust. At seventeen years old she was beautiful, and also lethal. Seals came naturally to her, so natural that her father had advanced her through the ranks faster than anyone before her in the history on their clan.

Like most clans, there were ranks to distinguish each ninja. In the Uzumaki Clan, D-ranks were the lowest of the low, but also the starting point of most ninja. Parents began training their children at five years of age. When the parents felt their children were ready to become a ninja, they would take their child to the Clan Head to be tested. It mattered not what age you were, only that you had the required skills to become a ninja. Depending on how well the child or teen did determined their rank. Most are immediately classed as D, but some were ranked higher.

C, B, A and S were the other ranks. Seeing as most parents wanted their children to become ninja as soon as possible to maintain their status within the clan, most kids were only taught the bare minimum. Hence most being initially D-ranked. Some, like her, were more powerful when tested and ranked C. Throughout the years as one became battle tested and more powerful, the Clan Head along with their councils advanced one in rank.

She knew that most other clans did not rank their ninja this way. The two most powerful clans, the Senji and Uchiha, were examples. They ranked their shinobi Genin, Chunin, Jounin, and S rank. The premise was basically the same. Newbies start at Genin and advance through the ranks as they gain experience and become stronger until they reach Jounin, or A-ranked in the case of her clan.

Only a special few in each clan advance to the rank of S. These individuals were special, well beyond the power level and strength of the average shinobi. Mito Uzumaki was such an individual, and she remembered the battle that allowed her to advance to such a rank.

Her fellow clan member's bodies were spread throughout the battle field, some dead and some dying, when she and her team came upon the scene. They were heading to the Yoshida Clan village to help combat some invading nin. The Yoshida clan did not have strong fighters and relied on their allies, specifically the Uzumaki and Senji, to help protect them from rival clans. In exchange, they supplied her clan with rice and other foods. They were usually strong enough to hold their own until reinforcements could be provided, but that was about all.

This time it was different. Whoever the invading clan was, they were either too strong or too numerous to hold back. At least that is what she thought at first until she saw the single individual standing in the battleground. The man had long, spiky dark hair and was wearing blood red samurai armor. She knew who the man was as soon as she saw him. The stories told of his strength, the only shinobi capable of going toe to toe with Hashirama Senji.

And as she stared into his cold blood red eyes, she could not help but shiver. She knew the chances to survive here was slim to none, but her worry was not for her own safety. It was for her little sister. This was her first mission since coming of rank. It was supposed to be easy, and her sister was supposed to more or less participate in the battle while being heavily supervised and secretly guarded. It seemed fate had deemed it not to be so simple.

"It can't be," her sister said next to her. "That's Uchiha Madara!"

"Yes it is," Uzumaki Ken agreed. "Hime-san, you must escape. Take your sister and run. We will hold him off. Tell your father what happened so that he may prepare for war with these accursed bastards." That said, Ken ran forward in a battle cry with the seven others with her and her sister.

However, before they could reach Madara, four shinobi popped out of the ground and attacked them. Taken by surprised, her fellow clansmen were put on the defensive, two of them not even able to do that before they were killed.

The fight didn't last long, the Uchihas killed her clansmen quickly and efficiently, and the only thing she could do was stare. Madara had not moved a muscle, but she could feel his eyes on her.

The three Uchiha left, one was killed, turned their attention on her, and the whimper behind her told her that her sister was even more frightened than she was. Mito couldn't let anything happen to her sister, so she swallowed her fear and prepared to fight. She was the heiress of her clan, it was time to prove that she earned that title and it wasn't just given.

She reached back and pulled her sister directly next to her. The Uchihas were ten feet from her when she activated her jutsu, the one she had created through hours of practice and study.

"_**Fuinjutsu: Heightened Gravity**_," she spoke as she went through the necessary hand signs. The paper earrings that she wore suddenly lit up and a seal array could be seen, and abruptly the three Uchihas were forced to the ground, unable to move. Anything within fifteen feet of her was forced to the ground by her technique, and only those within two feet of her were secure. But she wasn't done.

"_**Fuinjutsu: Chakra Sucker**_," she said going through another set of hand signs before putting her hands on the ground making sure to concentrate only on the three Uchihas so that her little sister would not get caught up in her tech.

A seal array in the form of a circle surrounded her and the Uchihas, and out of the ground chakra chains wrapped themselves around the struggling Uchiha. Swiftly, spikes erupted out of the chains, stabbing the ninjas wherever the chains touched them. Grunts of pain could be heard, but she didn't stop concentrating. The blue chains began to turn a reddish color and she knew she was successful in draining the chakra out of their bodies. Every last drop.

"Mito-nee," she heard a panicked voice next to her. Glancing at her sister, Mito stood back up, dropping the Fuinjutsu. As soon as she did, she nearly stumbled. The jutsu took a lot out of her, more so than she thought. She had never tested her two jutsu out on anyone before, and she was regretting it. How was she going to protect her sister now?

She didn't get the chance to plan anything because Madara was suddenly there, standing right in front of her. She saw his eyes glance at his dead clansmen, than looked back at her. Shaking off the fear those red eyes instilled in her, she tried to punch him. He grasped her wrist however, grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a tree. She hit it hard, and she fell to the ground her breath knocked out of her.

When her eyes stopped watering and she caught her breath, she looked up to see Madara holding her sister by the hair, her eyes glazed over as though in some kind of genjutsu. Madara's eyes were on her though, even as he pulled out a kunai and held it to her sister's throat.

"No!" she screamed as loud as she could. Madara stopped. "Please, don't! She's only ten, she is not threat to you. Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt her." She could feel the tears coming down her eyes. Madara's eyes did not flinch and he stared at her with no expression. After a minute he finally spoke, but it was not what she expected.

"Kiss me," he said, his voice deep and commanding.

She stood up, wide eyed. "What?" she asked, unsure if she heard that right.

He dropped her sister to the ground and began to walk towards her. "I said if you want your sister to live, than you have to kiss me," he answered coming to a stop in front of her. She stared into his eyes and watched as they slowly went from the Sharingan to pitch black, and stammered. He smirked and gently took hold of the back of her neck and began to pull her forward.

"Kiss me," he said in his commanding voice, and she obeyed.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are attracted to power."<em>

She remembered when Madara had said that to her. It was once again on the battle field, and she had been wondering why she felt such an attraction towards him. He looked into her eyes as she fought and seemed to read her mind.

"_I am the embodiment of power."_

After their initial meeting he had disappeared after the kiss and she had rushed to her sister who was blinking rapidly.

"Nee, what happened. Where's Madara," her sister had asked groggily, as though she was just waking from a dream.

"I…I was able to fight him off," she told her sister.

When they got back to her village, her awestruck sister told their father what had happened and how Mito had been able to fight off Uchiha Madara. The news spread through the village, and soon to other villages. She became renowned throughout the world, and Madara made sure to throw it in her face every time they met.

And he would also somehow get close enough to kiss her with no one seeming to notice. It was infuriating, disrespectful, and ungraceful.

And flattering.

Three times it happened before she snapped.

"_Why do you keep doing that!"_

"_Because I want you. I am just waiting for you to admit you want me too."_

"_I want nothing to do with you. You are revolting, and a savage, and I am not the least bit interested in a power seeker like you!"_

_He smirked. "You are attracted to power. I am the embodiment of power."_

"_Hah! If you had any power than you would stop this war your clan started! Is that not what you said you wanted the last time we fought? To end all this pointless death!"_

"_If I recall correctly, you were fighting, I was just playing."_

"_SHUT UP!" _

Two days later as she was nursing a broken wrist her father received a hawk. It was from the Uchiha clan, and they wished to negotiate a cease fire. Astonished, she accepted her father's invitation to join in the negotiations. When they met the Uchiha Head, Madara was with him, a smirk on his battle hardened face.

Throughout the whole meeting he seemed to never take his eyes off her.

A week later he had found her a little outside her village as she was training. He did not kiss her during the meeting. He just talked. About his little brother, about the drought, about his clan, and a little about his dreams. Then he left. The next day, he was back. He eyed her until she relented. And she talked, about anything that came to her mind and was not a clan secret.

This went on for a week. Than at the end of one of these sessions, he kissed her goodbye. The next day, she kissed him. Only a month later they had took it further than she should have ever allowed it to go. Their meetings went on for a whole year, no one seeming to notice anything. She was happy and content. She was in love.

And this night she would break her heart.

* * *

><p>Walking into the clearing she saw he was already there. His eyes immediately found hers and did not leave them as he walked to meet her in the middle of the clearing. Her heart pounded in her chest, she was beyond nervous. But she had to do it. It was for the good of the clan.<p>

Not ever being able to hide anything from him, he immediately saw something was wrong.

"What is it?" Always short and direct.

She hesitated for a second before answering. "Last night my mother gave birth to a healthy child," she said. "A healthy baby boy."

Madara stepped back as though he was slapped. His eyes closed only for a second before nodding. "And they have decided to wed you then." It was not a question, but she nodded anyway. "Who is it? What clan? I will take them out before you are forced to be with them."

She closed her eyes as the tears began to fall. She tried to reign them in but she could not. Madara never liked to see this side of her and got impatient, unsure as to why she would have such a reaction. That is until she answered.

"Senji Hashirama," she said in a quivering voice.

His eyes widened with the news and he began to breathe heavily. "No," he said. Of all the shinobi In the world to choose from, they chose _him_! The only one….the only one he could not seem to beat no matter how hard he tried. He quickly calmed himself. There had to be a way…

"Run away," he said abruptly. "Come with me."

Mito had envisioned him saying just that before he even spoke it, and she already knew what she had to say.

"I cannot," she told him and immediately took a step back when his eyes unconsciously turned into the blood red Sharingan.

His breath was coming rapidly as he fought to control himself. "So you choose _him_, over me!" he asked in a rigid voice.

Shaking her head she tried to reach out to him but he slapped her hands away. Hardening her resolve she looked into his three tomoe Sharingan. "No," she said. "I am choosing my clan, as you would if you were given a choice such as this."

Closing his eyes, she could not tell what he was thinking. It lasted for a couple of minutes and she found herself crying silently the whole time, waiting for him to say something. She apologized softly, trying to coax him into giving some kind of reaction.

However, Madara ignored her apologizing and turned to walk away. He stopped only after a few steps and raised a hand to his head. Worried, she stepped forward about to ask if everything was alright, but he stopped her with a raised hand before she got close.

Putting his hand down he turned to face her. She was startled by the blood trailing down his closed eyes, but frightened beyond belief when he opened them.

His Sharingan had changed. Instead of three separate tomoe, there were three connecting 6's. Blood ran like tears out of the left one.

"Do not come near me," he told her, his voice devoid of any emotion. "You are dead to me. In my mind, you are already dead. Let it be this way, it will make going forward and fighting your_ allies_ much easier." With that said he turned around and jumped into the trees disappearing from sight.

Mito instantly fell to her knees. Tomorrow she would meet Hashirama, her future husband, for the first time. She would need to prepare, pretty herself up. But that could wait. Tonight, she would cry her eyes out. She would try to block all the pain that she was feeling and hide it somewhere deep in her soul. Tonight, she would try to kill her heart completely for the good of her clan.

End:

Peace, Love, and Chicken Grease,

Dnome Warlock.


End file.
